With the progress in modern society, the importance of personal identity recognition and personal information security has gradually attracted people's attention. Due to uniqueness and invariability of the human fingerprint, the fingerprint recognition technology is characterized by good security, high reliability, and being simple and convenient to use, thus it is widely used in a variety of fields for protecting personal information security, including display field, especially the field of electronic devices having display function, such as a mobile phones, a notebook computer, a tablet computer, a digital camera, and so on. The fingerprint recognition function has become one of the essential functions of an existing electronic device, which is of great significance for enhancing the security of the electronic device, extending the application range thereof, etc.
The current fingerprint recognition technology mainly includes optical fingerprint recognition technology, capacitive fingerprint recognition technology, and so on. The optical fingerprint recognition technology scans a surface of finger skin by means of light, and compares the scanned picture with the prestored picture to realize fingerprint recognition. However, in this case, cleanliness of the finger surface has a direct impact on the recognition effect. If a lot of dust adheres to the user's finger, incorrect recognition would be likely to take place. Moreover, if someone makes a fingerprint mold according to the finger, the mold may also pass the recognition system. Therefore, the optical fingerprint recognition technology is not safe and stable enough.
The capacitive fingerprint recognition technology is currently the mainstream fingerprint recognition technology, which employs capacitor plates arranged alternately. When a finger touches the capacitor plates, valleys and ridges of the fingerprint act as dielectrics between the capacitor plates. By sensing the difference in the capacitance variation between the capacitors, a distribution of the valleys and the ridges of the fingerprint can be obtained.
However, when the above fingerprint recognition technology is applied to an electronic device, it is often incapable of integrating well with the electronic device. It is common to add a separate fingerprint recognition module to the electronic device, which increases the volume of the electronic device and is detrimental to the miniaturization of the electronic device, resulting in a reduction in the integration level of the electronic device. Moreover, the fingerprint recognition module as a separate module is susceptible to attacks and violent dismantling, which is disadvantageous to the protection of personal information.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for providing an improved fingerprint recognition device.